hamtarofandomcom-20200222-history
Hamha-Man the Justice Hero
'''Hamha-Man the Justice Hero '''is the 271st episode of the series and the 14th episode of Season Eleven. It was never dubbed in English Hamtaro has a dream where he's a famous superhero named Hamha-Man, the protector of Ham-Ham Town. But when a group of evil hamsters and a mysterious enemy from within begin to use dark, destructive magic, things aren't looking so good for the bustling city. Can Hamha-Man save the city from danger? Plot It's a rainy day, and Laura is sitting at home reading a comic book with Hamtaro. She comments that her dad still went to work even with the bad weather, and wonders what job she'll have when she grows up. Hamtaro wonders the same before falling asleep. Hamtaro's dream opens up to a bright, bustling city called Ham-Ham Town. Hundreds of hamsters are on their daily commute to work, briefcases in paw. Hamtaro yawns loudly as he travels on his way. Suddenly, a strange ship hovers in the sky. Otome's Black Crew appear, shooting off neon paint beams at some skyscrapers. Once the beams hit, drawings appear all over the buildings. Almost instantly, the police (Boss and Oxnard) arrive to stop the criminals. But they don't stop painting the buildings no matter how much Boss yells at them. Hamtaro suddenly transforms into Hamha-Man the superhero with Brandy at his side. He scares away the gang with a rocket punch, and they retreat... for now. Meanwhile, Okini, a manager, is supervising her workers at a usual day at the office. She notices Hamtaro, who is sleeping on his desk, and reprimands him for not only coming in late, but sleeping on the job as well! She scoffs, commenting that he's nothing like Maxwell, the best salesman at the office. Maxwell is reading a gigantic black book, and he quickly apologizes for not working. Okini cheerily tells him not to worry, and that his sales are through the roof, almost like it's magic. He instantly shoves the book behind his back, getting squeamish. Okini angrily takes Hamtaro to the sales director (Snoozer), asking what they should do with him. Snoozer, who seems to know who Hamtaro really is, brushes it off. Maxwell sees Otome's Black Gang in the window, and excuses himself quickly. Hamtaro stops by Lapis and Lazuli's sandwich shop with Brandy for seed-sandwiches. Lapis and Lazuli worriedly talk about the Black Gang with Hamtaro, and gush excitedly over Hamha-Man's heroic acts earlier that day. Hamtaro gets embarrassed, much to their confusion. Suddenly, the Black Crew strike again, this time knocking down a building. Hamtaro transforms once more and quickly takes them out. But then, a new villain appears, much to Hamha-Man's surprise. Okini suddenly recognizes the newcomer as Maxwell, much to her and the other workers' shock. Maxwell fires a pink beam at Hamtaro, but he misses and it hits a building. Hamtaro asks why he's doing this, and it is revealed that Maxwell found a magic dark book in a library, and once he started reading, he became more and more power-hungry. Now, Maxwell, as the Black Prince, is threatening to take over Ham-Ham Town, and then the world. After a heated battle between Hamha-Man and the Black Prince, Hamtaro has been defeated. Thinking quickly, Dexter encourages Howdy to use a "joke attack" against his former coworker. Black Prince gets a chill from those cold puns, but they only seemed to anger him; he starts to fire a beam at Howdy and the other civilians. This gives Hamha-Man strength, and he rises to fight Black Prince again. Black Prince ends up being defeated by his own dark magic, and Hamha-Man saves Ham-Ham Town. Characters Ham-Hams: * Hamtaro (Hamha-Man/Worker) * Bijou (Worker) * Oxnard (Police-Ham) * Boss (Police-Ham Chief) * Sandy (Worker) * Pashmina (Worker) * Penelope (Worker) * Maxwell (Worker/Black Prince) * Dexter (Worker) * Howdy (Worker) * Panda (Worker) * Cappy (Worker) * Stan (Worker) * Snoozer (Office Boss) * Jingle (non-speaking cameo) * Lapis (Sandwich Stand Owner) * Lazuli (Sandwich Stand Owner) Other Hamsters: * Otome * Bear * Lion * Okini (Office Manager) * Seamore (non-speaking cameo) * Barrette (non-speaking cameo) * Eggy-P (non-speaking cameo) * Marron (non-speaking cameo) * Stucky (non-speaking cameo) * Skyham (non-speaking cameo) Animals: * Brandy Trivia Gallery See also: Hamha-Man the Justice Hero/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season Eleven Category:Original Season Four Category:Dream Episodes